To The Edge Of Night
by KBones
Summary: Eliza, just your average hunter. She didn't want to be thrown into the fray of the Apocalypse, but alas, fate works in myserious ways. As does a certain Angel.


**Ai here with a story that isn't a one shot *gasp* I'm rather addicted to supernatural right now so another story for you guys**

**Enjoy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>To The Edge of Night<em>

_The Leading Lady_

"Okay guys...Seriously this isn't going to work" Eliza said while putting on the blonde wig.

"They said he's waiting for his love, we'll give him his love. Hopefully it'll help him move on." Dean said through the door" You look just like her."

"No I don't and I'm going to have a very pissed off spirit on my case when he finds out i'm not Emily." Eliza mumbled, straightening the wig. " Okay I guess I'm ready." She stepped out of the bathroom. Dean coughed to hide a laugh.

"Okay this is stupid I'm going to get changed" Eliza growled.

"You look good Eli." Sam said, elbowing his brother in the side.

"Ow Jerk." Dean grunted.

"Bitch."

Eliza was unamused. "Alright let's get this over and done with, Dean you owe me a drink for this." She walked past the two, stumbling in the high heels. " Argh!"

* * *

><p>The drive was silent, apart from Dean making sarcastic comments and the sound of ACDC on the radio. Eliza just ignored him .

"Okay we'll have your back Eli don't worry if something goes wrong." Sam tried to reassure her, as usual.

"Gee makes me feel really confident guys."

The car pulled to a halt and Eliza stepped out the car, followed by the boys.

"Well here goes nothing..." She mumbled as she stepped into the house. "Thomas, Tom are you here honey?" The house was silent, she continued to walk around, calling out his name. She was about to give up hope when he appeared in front of her.

"Emily? Emily is that you?" Thomas said weakly.

"Yes honey it's me." Eliza took a step towards him, smiling softly.

Thomas stared at her. " I've been waiting for you to come home, you left. You left me."

"It was a mistake, I love you."

Thomas took a step towards her, his ghostly hand touching the locket around her neck. It had been extremely hard to get the locket Emily wore, but after Sam searching none stop he managed to track it down. Thomas smiled. "You still kept it."

"Of course" Eliza felt nervous about having the ghost so close, she pushed the feeling aside.

Thomas ran a hand along her cheek, it felt strange, having a ghost touch her, it wasn't solid, but cold. She shivered.

"Cold?"

She nodded. He put his arm around her. "Lets sit down." He guided her to the sofa, the fire roared to life.

* * *

><p>"She's taking too long" Dean grumbled.<p>

"Shh, She's fine."

* * *

><p>To say Eliza felt awkward was an understatement. Thomas had his 'arm' around her and was sitting very close. This was the closest she'd ever got with a guy.<p>

"Hey where's you're scar?" Thomas said after a few minutes of analysing her.

_Busted _"...What scar?" Eliza squeaked.

"The scar you got when you fell out the window." Thomas said, raising his voice. " Imposter!"

Eliza was thrown across the room, she hit the wall roughly. "Devil! Whore! Trying to lead me astray." He screamed at her.

* * *

><p>"That doesn't sound good" Dean said, trying to push the door open. "Shit."<p>

"There's another way in the back c'mon!" Sam said, running towards the back of the house.

* * *

><p>"Where's my Emily! What did you do to her!"<p>

Eliza ducked to avoid a lamp.

"Tell me! Or I'll rip you limb from limb"

He was in her face, screaming now. The chain around her neck broke and the locket hit the floor. It opened to reveal a photo and a small lock of hair behind the glass. If Eliza had the time she would've smacked herself. She made a dive for the locket, scraping her arm against the wooden floor. Her fingers closed around the chain and she turned, flinging the locket into the fire. Thomas burst into flames. Sam and Dean rushed in the room, guns cocked. The lowered their guns when they saw Eliza on the floor.

"Right Dean, next time you are playing the long lost love. I retire from acting." Eliza picked herself up from the floor. Sam rushed over to help. " I got it Sam, don't worry."

There was the sound of wings and a familiar voice. "Why is Eliza dressed like that?"

Eliza cringed, the last person she wanted to see her like this.

"Just wrapped up a case Cas, Eli was the lead role." Dean explained.

"Bite me." she snapped.

"Is that an invite?" Dean winked at her.

"Why do you want Dean to bite you he's not a vampire." Cas asked innocently. Eliza sighed. Dean chuckled.

"It's a human expression I didn't actually mean for him to bite me." Eliza explained.

Cas nodded, not really getting it.

"So what you here for Cas?" Dean asked after a few moments of watching Eli suffer.

"I'm just checking up on you, make sure you haven't got killed."

Eli scoffed, "I'm the only one that does any work around here, Sam is glued to his laptop and Dean just stands around looking in mirrors."

"Hey!" the aforementioned brothers said in unison.

Castiel looked at her, Eli shifted nervously under his gaze. "You're hurt." He said after a few moments.

"Huh? Oh my arm." She glanced down at the graze. "Oh it's nothing."

Castiel stepped forward, and raised his hand, touching the wound lightly. There was a faint white light and the wound was gone, as well as the angel.

"Well that was weird." Dean stated, " And what's with you, a little red in the face there Eli?...You totally have the hots for him don't you?"

Eliza growled. " Shut up!"

Dean grinned. "You do! You want him don't you? Naughty girl."

Eliza stormed out the house, slamming the door in the process.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that is the first chapter out the way, I hope you have enjoyed it. The next chapter should be up before Monday, this story will probably be updated every tuesday and thursday after that.<strong>


End file.
